


Das Spiel mit der Wache

by Muketsu



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Imprisonment, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Theft, Torture, powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Corvo Attano von Dishonored arbeitet nun in der Stadt wo Garrett als Meister-Dieb sich herum treibt.Ein aufeinandertreffen der Männer erweist sich als neues Erlebnis für beide.Wenn Dieb auf Wache mit Diebesfähigkeiten trifft.





	1. Chapter 1

In der Stadt gehen Gerüchte um. Ein Adliger mit einem Amulett das einen mit seinem Blick verfolgt. Der misstrauische Mann ist der reiche Blacksmith. Sein vertrauen gilt nicht der Polizei oder Watch. Er hat seine eigenen Männer um sich gegen Diebe zu verteidigen.  
Doch ein Dieb hat von dem Amulett erfahren gegen den er sich nicht verteidigen kann.  
Garrett.  
Doch selbst der Dieb rechnet nicht mit dem was ihm durch diesen Diebstahl widerfahren wird.


	2. Das erste Treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lernt man sich am besten kennen~

Spät Abends schleicht er über die Dächer und durch die Gassen der Stadt bis er sein Ziel erreicht. Vom Dach aus schaut er auf den angrenzenden Distrikt.

Garrett: Dayport. Den Gerüchten nach hat der Adlige Blacksmith ein Amulett mit besonderen Kräften. Das Cat´s Eye.

Sein Blick schweift kurz über die Dächer.Dann läuft er los und springt aufs nächste Gebäude. Leise und bedacht läuft er über die Dächer, springt über die Abgründe und klettert an den Wänden entlang. Auf einer kleinen Plattform bleibt er in der Hocke stehen und schaut zur Straße. Ein paar Polizeileute gehen mit Laternen um die Villa und schieben wache. Auf dem Gelände selbst sind sie nicht. Nur Wachen die Blacksmith selbst angeheuert hat.

Garrett: Er traut der Polizei nicht.

Leise bewegt er sich im Schatten weiter zu einer Gasse und klettert dort runter. Sein Weg rein ist ein unbewachter Bereich wo er sich hinter Pflanzen und kleineren Mauern verstecken kann. Geduldig beobachtet er die Wachen, wie sie im selben Muster auf und ab laufen. Im günstigen Moment als sie ihm nur den Rücken zu drehen läuft er auf stillen Sohlen zur Mauer und klettert rasch über den Zaun. Nur ein leises, kaum hörbares rascheln ertönt, als er auf dem Gras landet. Die Wachen achten nicht darauf und nehmen es wie ihre eigenen Schritte war. Alle Wachen die ihn sehen könnten im Vorgarten behält er im Blick und schleicht von Schatten zu Schatten weiter. Hinter Gebüsch, Brunnen und mehr gelangt er ungesehen zur Seitenwand und hinter das Gebäude. Hinterm Gebäude halten sich keine Wachen auf und im Schutz der Dunkelheit schleicht er leicht gebeugt zum Hintereingang. Sonst nehmen nur Bedienstete des Anwesens von Blacksmith diese Tür. Doch jetzt verschafft sich Garrett Zugang und knackt ohne Mühe das Schloss. Leicht öffnet er die Tür und huscht rein, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließt. Sein Weg führt in den Flur wo er achtsam um sich schaut. Eine Wache geht vorbei ohne ihn zu sehen. Schnell schnappt er ihn und schlägt ihn lautlos mit dem Totschläger bewusstlos. Den Mann zieht er um die Ecke und legt ihn schnell, aber lautlos auf den Boden im Schatten. Dann bahnt er sich seinen Weg durch zur Treppe und hoch, wo er zwei Bedienstete auf dem Flur belauscht.

//Das Cat Eye befindet sich im Arbeitszimmer.//

Als sie in einem Raum verschwinden geht er über den Flur. Fast lautlos atmend schaut er erst durch die Schlüssellöcher in die Zimmer. Gästezimmer,Billiardzimmer und Badezimmer sind wie gewohnt vorhanden. Ein Risiko geht er nicht ein indem er die leeren Zimmer absucht und stoppt als er das Arbeitszimmer findet. Es brennt Licht und Blacksmith ist dort. Ein älterer Mann korrupt und mit vollem Bart. Unpassend zu seinem Namen hat er braune Haare. Mit der noblen Kleidung sitzt er am Tisch und hält ein Amulett. Ein dunkel gelber Stein mit hellgelbem Schlitz in der Mitte, wie ein Katzenauge.

//Das Cat Eye~... ist da noch wer?..//

Aufmerksam achtet er darauf was im Raum passiert, lauscht aber auch darauf was um ihn herum passiert, damit ihn Niemand entdeckt.

Black: Dieses Amulett ist einzigartig. Ein Chrysoberyll perfekt geschliffen zu einem Meisterstück~

Leicht dreht er das Amulett und das Katzenauge im Edelstein nach links und recht. Als wäre es ein echtes Auge wandert das Katzenauge über die Oberfläche des Steins. Als eine tiefe Männerstimme ertönt ist Garretts Verdacht bestätigt.

Mann: Eine Täuschung.

Mit sehr grimmigem Blick legt Blacksmith das Amulett in eine Schublade und schließt ab.

Black: Sie kann man wohl nicht so leicht täuschen wie das gemeine Volk, Corvo Attano.

Nun kommt der andere Mann ins Blickfeld. Er hatte neben der Tür im Raum gestanden. Ein sehr großer Mann der sichtlich stark und gut gebaut ist geht zum Tisch.

Corvo: Ich habe meine Erfahrungen.

Black: Das merke ich, aber ich brauche die Hilfe der Polizei nicht um meinen Schatz vor kleinen Dieben zu verteidigen.

Corvo: Wenn sie dabei bleiben wollen, kann ich es nicht ändern. Dann belästige ich sie nicht länger.

Black: Sehr Vernünftig. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.

Als sie sich der Tür nähern weicht Garrett von der Tür zurück und verbirgt sich im Schatten. Das Licht wird gelöscht und die Männer verlassen den Raum und gehen den Flur runter, bevor sie hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Sofort schleicht er ins Arbeitszimmer und schließt geräuschlos die Tür.

//Er ist überheblich wie die anderen Reichen.//

Um den Tisch herum hockt er sich hin und knackt das simple Schloss am Tisch. Ein Lächeln kommt ihm über die Lippen, wie er das Cat Eye aus der Schublade nimmt. Plötzlich hört er die Tür und macht sich klein. Eine Licht kommt in den Raum, bleibt aber knapp vorm Tisch stehen.

Corvo: Du spielst ein riskantes Spiel, Dieb. In ein Zimmer zu dringen wo das einzige Fenster in den Vorgarten führt.

In sich fluchend bleibt er still sitzen und ist entdeckt, aber nicht gesehen.

//Verdammt. Für den Bogen ist er zu nahe. Mir bleibt nur der Nahkampf.//

Als er hört und sieht wie die Lampe auf den Tisch gestellt wird steht er auf und zerschlägt mit einem Schwung die Lampe mit dem Todschläger. Sofort erlicht es und der Raum hüllt sich wieder in Dunkelheit. Schnell huscht er vom Tisch weg und konnte kurz sein Gegenüber richtig sehen. Corvo trägt eine andere Uniform als die Polizisten, weshalb er wohl einen anderen Stand oder eine andere Rolle dort hat und vor allem zeigte sich das er nicht nur groß, sondern auch deutlich besser gebaut ist wie Garrett. Im Nahkampf hat er gegen diesen Feind keine Chance.

//Ich muss flüchten.//

Corvo: Denkst du die Dunkelheit schützt dich noch? 500 Goldmünzen. Ein stolzes Kopfgeld für einen mageren Dieb.

Lautlos schleicht Garrett in Richtung Tür und behält seinen Feind im Auge, dort wo er ihn vermutet. Die Tür muss er nur noch öffnen und sich seinen Weg über die Flure der Villa zum Hinterausgang bahnen. Doch dazu kommt er nicht mehr.


	3. Dem Feind entflohen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typisch der Meisterdieb~

Knapp neben seinem Kopf landet ein Messer in der Tür. Sofort schaut er in die Richtung aus der es kommt und wird im nächsten Moment von hinten umpackt. Ohne Probleme hat Corvo sich hinter ihn gestellt, als Garrett ihm kurz den Rücken zudrehte. Um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern hält er seine Hände fest,dazu braucht er nur eine Hand. Mit der Anderen drückt er seinen Kopf gegen die Tür.Erschrocken hält Garrett die Luft an und hätte damit nicht gerechnet.Von hinten flüstert Corvo ihm warm ins Ohr und klingt dabei sehr ruhig, als wäre nichts.

Corvo: Verlass dich nicht auf deine Fähigkeiten, wenn dein Diebesgut Geräusche macht.

Das Amulett holt er aus der kleinen Tasche an Garretts Seite raus und dabei erklingt wieder ein leises, kaum hörbares klimpern.

//Er hat es gehört und konnte dadurch so exakt Wissen wo ich bin?...so wie er sich bewegt hat muss er auch ein Dieb sein..aber er ist doch von der Polizei..//

Er ist sich nicht mehr so sicher dabei mit wem er es zu tun hat. Gegen die Stärke kommt er auch nicht an und versucht sich einen Ausweg zu überlegen. Dafür hat er nicht viel Zeit,denn dadurch, dass sein Kopf gegen die Tür gedrückt wird kann er gut hören wie sich dem Raum Schritte nähern. Corvo zieht ihn von der Tür weg und betrachtet die Pfeile. Als er einen nehmen will merkt Garrett dies durch die leichte Bewegung seines Köchers.

Garrett: Lass es lieber.Sonst könnte dich ein Giftpfeil töten.

Wie geplant zieht er das Interesse des stärkeren Mannes noch mehr auf die Pfeile. Einen der Giftpfeile nimmt Corvo raus, als die Tür geöffnet wird. Siegessicher schaut Blacksmith auf Garrett herab. Bei ihm sind zwei Wachen mit Laternen, die den Raum schwach erhellen.

Black: Das geschieht dir Recht du Ratte~

//Dann schluck das.//

Mit einem Schwung drückt er sich nach hinten und löst dadurch den Giftpfeil aus, den Corvo in der Hand zwischen sich und dem kleineren Dieb gehalten hat. Dadurch bricht die Phiole. Rasant tritt aus dieser das Giftgas aus und hüllt alles in einen Nebel. Sofort halten sich die Männer die Hände vor Mund und Nase, während sie zurück weichen. Corvos Fehler Garrett los zu lassen nutzt dieser sogleich und läuft an den Wachen und Blacksmith vorbei den Flur runter. Auf der Treppe kommen Wachen nach oben gestürmt und ihm bleibt nichts weiter übrig als hoch zu laufen. Aus dem zweiten Stockwerk kann er nicht durchs Fenster springen, da er trotz seiner Fähigkeiten nicht ohne Verletzung einen Sturz abfangen könnte. Für eine weitere Flucht wäre sowas eine schlechte Voraussetzung. Vor seinem Einstieg hat er sich gemerkt welche Gebäude im Umkreis um das Anwesen liegen und läuft zu einem Raum. Durch seine Beobachtungen weiß er, das der durch ihn anvisierte Raum Fenster in Richtung Westen hat. Schnell betritt er den Raum, schaut sich kurz in dem leeren Gästezimmer um und blockiert die Tür. So kann er sich genug Zeit verschaffen um seine Flucht zu überdenken. Das Fenster öffnet er und nimmt den kleinen mechanischen Bogen und einen Pfeil. Zielsicher spannt er den Pfeil, an dessen Ende ein Seil befestigt ist und richtet ihn auf ein Gebäude. Ein leises pfeifen vom Wind ertönt wie der Pfeil durch die Luft schneidet und in dem Holz vom Gebäude stecken bleibt. Tief genug um eine Person zu halten. Auf dem Flur ist das rufen der Wachen zu hören. Mit flinken Händen befestigt er das andere Ende vom Seil über sich an einem Balken der Deckenkonstruktion. So erstellt er sich eine Seilbahn raus aus dem Gefahrengebiet.Den Todschläger hält er an beiden Enden fest, nachdem er ihn mittig auf dem Seil platziert.

//Wenn das nicht klappt bin ich ebenso weit als wenn ich springen würde.//

Kurz holt er Luft und springt dann vom Fensterbrett ab. Seine simple Seilkonstruktion funktioniert, bis zu dem Moment als die Wachen ins Zimmer kommen und das Seil kappen. Im Reflex lässt er eine Seite los und packt sofort das Seil. Der restliche Schwung reicht um es über die Mauer zu schaffen. Mit dem Schatten wird er gleich eins und verschwindet unbemerkt durch die dunklen Gassen. Während die Wachen noch versuchen ihm zu folgen ist Corvo beim Fenster und hat das Amulett in der Hand. In Richtung der Gasse, in die Garrett verschwunden ist, hält er das Amulett.

Corvo: Du wirst dafür wieder kommen.

Im Stonemarket wartet er bis sich der Trubel etwas löst und begibt sich zu sein Versteck, dem verlassenen Uhrenturm. Durchs Fenster kommt er auf Höhe des Ziffernblattes der Uhr rein, nachdem er über das Mauerwerk hoch geklettert ist. Gleich rechts führt eine Treppe zur unteren Ebene, wo er erstellte Pfeile, Materialien für das erstellen der Pfeile, wertvoller Beute und Kundenaufträge aufbewahrt. Man kann den Mechanismus der Uhr gut sehen, der mittels Holzbretter abgestellt wurde. Von dem kleinen Lagerbereich aus kommt man zu seinem großen Bett, das an einer mit Kisten zugestellten Wand zur linken steht. Rechts herum ist noch ein kleiner Gang mit Fässern und Kisten. Dort steht auf einer Kommode Spiegel und Waschschüssel. Alles was nicht genutzt wird ist sehr eingestaubt und bei den Fässern und Regalen sind Spinnenweben. Die obere Ebene ist wie ein Gang, wo auch wieder verstaubte Kisten und Fässer stehen. Es gibt noch ein Fenster zur linken das sich schließen lässt. Die vorhandenen Kerzen sind aus und er zündet keinen Docht.

Garrett: Corvo Attano. Er ist kein Gegner den ich ein zweites Mal unterschätzen sollte.

Wenige Tage darauf erfährt er das was zu erwarten war. Blackshmith hat das Amulett Cat Eye sicher in einem Safe verstaut und seine Wachen verdoppelt. Aber das hindert ihn nicht daran sich erneut zum Anwesen zu begeben. Dieses Mal schlägt er mehr Wachen K.O und lenkt sie ab, indem er die Lichter löscht. Seinen Weg bahnt er sich in behutsamer Geschwindigkeit und sehr achtsam bis zum Arbeitszimmer mit dem Safe. Mit den Metallstiften knackt er das Schloss vom Safe Stück für Stück und öffnet ihn leise. Schnell landet das Amulett in seinem Besitz.

//Dieses Mal ist er nicht hier.//

Bevor sein Diebstahl auffällt ist er bereits aus dem Anwesen raus. Auf einem Dach, das nur ein Viertel weiter liegt merkt er wieso sich eine gewisse Person nicht eingemischt hat. Aus dem Dunkel kommt Corvo hervor und nur ein kleiner Abgrund zu einer Gasse unter ihnen trennt sie noch.

Garrett: Du bist kein gewöhnliches Mitglied der Polizei.

Corvo: Ich bin ein unabhängier Kopfgeldjäger.

Er nähert sich der Dachkante, aber Garrett flieht sofort vom Dach runter in die Gasse und versucht ihm zu entwischen über die kleinen Wege und durch die Schatten.

//Schnelligkeit ist mein Vorteil in den Gassen und auf den Dächern.//

In Deckung bleibt er an einem Weg stehen und kundschaftet seine Umgebung aus. Als er glaubt seinen Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben kommt dieser zur Gasse. Sofort flieht er weiter und sieht bei gelegentlichem um sich Blicken das Corvo noch hinter ihm her ist. Die Verfolgung endet als er ein Haus betritt. Leise und schnell huscht er in den Keller und durch ein Fenster dort raus. Aber erst als er sich ein paar Häuser weiter befindet und sich sicher ist das er nicht mehr verfolgt wird begibt er sich zum Uhrenturm. Vor einem Vitrinenkoffer, der im Lagerraum auf der Kiste steht betrachtet er das Cat Eye, ehe es sanft auf dem Stoff landet.

Garrett: Scheint als hätte ich einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden. Das könnte mir in Zukunft Probleme bereiten.


	4. Auseinandersetzungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Kampf beginnt

Die nächsten Tage hält er sich an simple Diebstähle in verschiedenen Häusern, die in verschiedenen Distrikten liegen. Unter den Gerüchten, die er dabei hört ist nichts was ihm Informationen über Corvo bringt.Aus ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen weiß er genau, das er Corvo nicht einfach beobachten kann. Nach ein paar weiteren Diebstählen, bei denen Corvo ihm auflauerte und ihn geschickt verfolgt hatte war er sich aber sicher, das Corvo ein Dieb gewesen sein musste. Eine kurze Zeit trifft er nicht mehr auf Corov und geht seiner täglich ändernden Route weiter nach. Stumm schleicht er über einen Balken zu einem Fenster. Kurz versucht er es zu öffnen. Doch da es geschlossen bleibt hebelt Garrett es schnell einen Spalt auf, bevor er es ganz öffnet. Geräuschlos gleitet er hinein und schließt das Fenster still. Auf leisen Sohlen bewegt er sich gebeugt durch die Hausflure. Dabei nimmt er alles von Wert mit was er sieht und findet, wobei er die Lichtschalter umlegt um die Lichter zu löschen. So bleibt er im Schatten verborgen. Den Blick wirft er durch das Schlüsselloch ins Schlafzimmer wo die Besitzer friedlich im Bett schlafen und der Mann schnarcht gut hörbar. Seinen Blick lässt er über den sichtbaren Bereich vom Raum schweifen und dann zum Tisch, der nicht weit weg ist.

//Ein Schloss an der obersten Schublade. Das kann ich ohne Probleme knacken.//

Aufmerksam achtet er auf sein Umfeld, während er den Raum betritt und mit drei kurzen Handgriffen das Schloss an der Schublade öffnet. Leise zieht er diese auf und nimmt die goldene Taschenuhr raus. Der Deckel ist verziert und die Uhr ist viel Wert. Nachdem die Uhr in seiner Tasche gelandet ist schließt er die Schublade und verlässt das Haus wieder durch ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss, welches zu einer Gasse führt. Doch draußen erwartet ihn sofort Corvo.

Corvo: Dieses Mal entwischst du mir nicht.

Garrett: Wieso willst du mich fangen? Bin ich dir im Weg um hier als Dieb zu arbeiten?

Corvo: Auch wenn ich Diebesfähigkeiten habe, bin ich nicht wie du.

Er nähert sich dem kleineren Dieb. Sofort weicht Garrett etwas zurück und sucht nach einem Fluchtweg, als Corvo sein Schwert zieht und ihn angreift. Mit seinem Todschläger hält er den Angriff auf und schaut ihm tief in die Augen. Kurz zieht Corvo zurück und mit weiteren schweren Schlägen richtet er sich gegen Garrett. Nur mit Mühe kann er den Schlägen ausweichen und sie abfangen, dabei wird er langsam in eine Ecke gedrängt.

//Verdammt! Ich muss weg kommen, sonst war es das.//

Als Corvo wieder zu einem kurzen Schlag, mit viel Kraft ausholt sieht Garrett seine Chance. Schnell zieht er die Kralle und verpasst ihm mit einem Schwung zwei Kratzer am Bauch. Die Wunden sind nicht tief, aber es reicht. Corvo senkt sein Schwert und hält sich leicht die Wunde. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzt Garrett um klein an ihm vorbei zu huschen und sofort eine Häuserwand hoch. Auf der Hälfte streift ihn ein Pfeil am Bein und er riskiert im Schmerz einen Blick nach hinten. Bei sich trägt Corvo eine kleine Armbrust auf der ein neuer Pfeil gespannt ist und gerichtet auf Garrett, bereit dieses Mal in sein Fleisch zu dringen.

Corvo: Riskiere keine Flucht.

Einen kurzen Augenblick schauen die Männer sich ruhig atmend und still in die Augen. Ruckartig springt Garrett durch die Stille nach oben und erreicht den Rand vom Dach. Beim Hochziehen erwischt ihn ein Pfeil leicht an der Seite, aber es hindert ihn nicht daran aufs Dach zu klettern. Für Sekunden richtet er seinen Blick auf Corvo und flüchtet. Seine Chance Garrett zu treffen verfehlt er.

Corvo: ..eins seiner Augen leuchtet schwach.

Neugierig und interessiert lässt er ihn erstmal laufen. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte Garrett mit den Augen nach einem Ausweg gesucht, wodurch sie sich nicht so in die Augen geschaut hatten. Aber selbst als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten konnte er solch ein leuchten vorher nicht sehen. Ruhig senkt er seinen Armbrust und geht. Derweil bahnt sich Garrett seinen Weg zum Uhrenturm, wobei er sein bestes gibt nicht unachtsam oder langsamer zu sein wegen den Streifwunden. Zurück in seinem Versteck schleppt er sich runter und schnappt sich Stoffbänder. Vorm Bett setzt er sich auf den Boden und zieht sich die Maske runter, ehe er schnell ein paar Riemen seiner Kleidung löst um an die Wunden zu kommen. Es sind keine tiefen Kratzer, dennoch bluten sie noch immer, durch das klettern um den Uhrenturm zu erreichen. Ruhig atmend verarztet er sich und kümmert sich dann um seine Kleidung. Er weiß wie er einfache Wunden versorgen und seine Ausrüstung und Kleidung reparieren und instand halten kann. Dann geht er in den Lagerraum, wo die Vitrinenkisten mit seinem wertvollen Diebesgut sind, aber auch wertvolle Stadtschilder, wie das der Kapelle, lagern dort. Den Blick richtet er nach oben zum Uhrenblatt.

Garrett: Wieso ist er mir nicht gefolgt? Er hatte die Chance mich zu fangen.

Am nächsten Abend ist er spät bereits wieder auf den Dächern, jedoch nicht um zu stehlen. Aufmerksam hält er ausschau nach Corvo. Durch das Gerede der Leute hat er erfahren das Corvo sich im Old Quarter befindet. Beim Watchmans Grave gibt es Unruhen. Wie Garrett am Ort des Geschehens ankommt beobachtet er den bereits laufenden Kampf aus sicherer Entfernung. Zwei Männer beschimpfen Corvo und greifen ihn an. Ohne viel Mühe weicht er ihnen aus, blockt sie und schlägt zurück. Zusätzlich zu seiner Uniform trägt Corvo ein Tuch als Mundschutz, ähnlich wie Garrett es tut.

//Nicht nur Diebesfähigkeiten, auch Kämpferfähigkeiten besitzt er. Er ist nicht zu verachten.//

Schon nach wenigen Minuten gehen beide Männer zu Boden. Einer von ihnen schaut hoch und sieht zufällig Garrett. In seinem Gesicht ist abzusehen das er nicht sicher ist ob er es sich nicht nur einbildet. Allerdings interpretiert einer es richtig und Corvo schaut ebenfalls zu Garrett. Sofort verschwindet er im Schatten und rutscht das Dach runter. Bei der Dachkante springt er ab zum nächsten Gebäude. Die Verletzungen verlangsamen ihn ein wenig und er hört wie Corvo ihm folgt. Auf der anderen Seite des Daches klettert er runter und geht in eine größere Hintergasse. Doch vor ihm kommt Corvo vom Dach runter und blockiert ihm den Weg. Im Reflex zieht er seinen Todschläger und weicht zurück. Auf einen Kampf ist er nicht aus, aber er fängt Corvos Angriff ab. Inzwischen ist er vertraut mit der Art wie sein Gegner kämpft. Das glaubt er zumindest bis Corvo ihn an den Riemen vor der Brust packt und zu sich zieht. Dabei geht er an Seite und lässt Garrett los. So steht dieser einen Augenblick mit dem Rücken zu Corvo. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzt er, packt Garrett von hinten und zieht dessen Maske, die Garrett wie ein Tuch bis über die Nase trägt, runter. Bevor Garrett sich fragen kann wieso sieht er eine Phiole zu Boden gehen, die zerbricht. Das Gas tritt gleich aus und ihm wird durch einen Arm vor dem Hals die Luft abgeschnürt. Automatisch versucht er nach Luft zu schnappen und atmet das Gas ein.

//Was ist das??..//

Schnell verschwimmt seine Sicht, seine Muskeln werden schlaff und er kann sich auf seinen Beinen nicht mehr halten. Bevor er noch was tun kann verliert er das Bewusstsein und fällt nach vorne auf den Boden.


	5. Bekannte Gesichter und ruhige Gedanken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen in einem der ekligsten Löscher das man so finden kann~

Leise ist ein husten zu hören und wie Tropfen auf dem Boden, in ihren bis dahin bereits angesammelten Pfützen, aufkommen. Sein Körper fühlt sich schwer an und nur langsam kann er die Augen öffnen. Noch etwas benommen sieht er den holprigen Steinboden vor sich. Die schwärzlichen Steine sehen nass und dreckig aus. Es braucht ein wenig bis seine Sicht und sein Verstand wieder klarer werden. Der Versuch aufzustehen scheitert schon beim aufwenden der Kraft. So leblos hat er sich seid der Sache mit Erin nicht mehr gefühlt. Er sitzt an einer Mauer auf dem Boden. Seine Arme sind nach links und rechts abgestreckt und mit Ketten an der Wand befestigt. So hängen sie leicht durch und an den Handgelenken hat er bereits Druckspuren von den Ketten. Statt seiner eigentliche Diebeskleidung trägt er eine zerlumpte lange Hose und ein Shirt. Die Zelle ist nicht sonderlich groß und neben ihm könnten nur drei Erwachsene noch darin stehen mit etwas Platz. Durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster das etwa einen Meter über Garretts Kopf liegt fällt Licht rein. Außer den drei Wänden gibt es noch vor ihm Gitterstäbe in denen eine Tür ist. Durch die Senkrechte und Horizontale Anrichtung der Metallstangen kann man sich nicht hindurch zwängen.

//....verdammt..hier komme ich nicht so einfach raus. Vor allem nicht ohne meine Ausrüstung.//

Er kann in die Zelle Gegenüber schauen, wo ein Mann sitzt und nicht mehr so lebendig aussieht. Ganz mager, blasses Gesicht, mit bläulichen Lippen, der Mund hängt offen, die Augen sind ohne Reaktion und an den abhängigen, also unten liegenden, Körperteilen bilden sich bereits Toten- oder auch Leichenflecken auf dem starren Körper. Unter der Leiche ist Flüssigkeit zu sehen und das Gesamtbild sorgt für einen sehr abstoßenden Gestank, vor dem Garrett sich in keiner Weise wirklich schützen kann. Eins ist ihm allerdings klar. Dieser Tote ist schon eine Weile hier unten und bereits dabei zu verwesen. Bevor Garrett versuchen kann in eine andere Zelle gegenüber zu schauen hört man eine Tür am Ende vom Flur, gefolgt von Schritten, die sich nähern. Kurz darauf ist es wieder, der Situation in einem Kerker bedingt, ruhig und drei Männer stehen vor Garretts Zelle. Zwei Wachen mit einem Mann den er nur zu gut kennt. Der Diebesfänger General Thadeus Harlan.

Harl: Sieh an welche Ratte endlich wach ist~

Ein siegreiches Grinsen liegt auf seinem Gesicht. Den Triumph darüber, Meisterdieb Garrett mit Lumpen in einer Zelle angekettet vor sich zu haben, kostet er voll aus. Auf den Gehstock stützt er sich leicht, während er herablassend auf Garrett hinab schaut.

Harl: Also "Meisterdieb" wo ist dein Versteck? Wo bewahrst du dein wertvolles Diebesgut auf?

Garrett: Weshalb sollte ich es dir sagen.

Harl: Es ist egal ob du es sagst, du wirst sowieso hier unten versauern und genauso verenden wie der arme Tropf dir Gegenüber~

Garrett: Sprichst wohl von dir.

Spöttisch kontert er ihn, wodurch aus dem gerade noch so herrischen Gesichtszug des Generals ein sehr zorniger Ausdruck wird. Am liebsten würde er ihn schlagen, töten oder sonst wie schmerzen zufügen. Jedoch versucht er seine Ruhe zu bewahren.

Harl:Sei lieber nicht so spöttisch. Irgendwann finden wir dein Versteck.

Auf eine Antwort wartet er nicht und geht sofort, gefolgt von den Wachen. Innerlich fluchend schaut Garrett ihm nach. Seiner Erinnerung nach hatte er das letzte Mal als er bei Bewusstsein war gegen Corvo gekämpft. Durch ein Gas wurde er ohnmächtig, bis er in der Zelle wieder zu sich kam.

//Das muss das Gefängnis von The Watch sein...also arbeitet Corvo doch für sie. Wenn mir nicht schnell etwas einfällt werde ich hier meine letzte Ruhe finden.//

Ein Weg zur Flucht öffnet sich ihm, auch nach längerem Umsehen, nicht. Dafür bekommt er wieder Besuch von einem alten Bekannten. Entspannt schaut Corvo auf den gefangenen Meisterdieb herab.

Corvo: Du hättest mich töten sollen,als du die Chance hattest. Vielleicht wärst du dann noch frei.

Garrett: Ich bin ein Dieb und kein Mörder. Meine Aufgabe liegt nur im stehlen, ohne zu töten.

Corvo: Und wozu stiehlst du? Um reich zu sein? Um es den Armen zu geben?

Garrett: Ich stehle was meine Auftraggeber wollen.

Corvo: Also ohne wirkliche Moral. Ein billiger Dieb, wie die Anderen?

Garrett: Einst stahl ich um zu leben, nun lebe ich um zu stehlen. Nicht des Goldes wegen, sondern um das Unmögliche, geheime und unbekannte heraus zu finden.

In dem bisher eher kalten Gesichtsausdruck zeigt sich nun Verblüffung. Das ein Dieb mit solcher Entschlossenheit spricht ist ihm neu, zumalst Garretts Beweggründe zum stehlen geheimnisvoll klingen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, das nicht verrät ob er sich freut, fasziniert ist oder einfach nur auf Garrett herab sieht. Seine Worte begründen allerdings sofort, wieso er lächelt.

Corvo: Du sprichst entschlossen. Solche Gründe hört man bei Dieben sonst nicht.

Garrett: Du bist auch ein Dieb.Was sind deine Be..weggründe?

Sofort unterbricht Corvo ihn und schüttelt den Kopf, weshalb Garrett das letzte Wort geteilt spricht. An seinem Ausdruck kann Garrett sehen das Corvo anderer Meinung ist. Doch statt ihm diese mitzuteilen geht er davon. Den Dieb verwirrt und fragend hinter sich lassend. Nachdem die Tür am Ende des Flurs zugefallen ist lässt Garrett den Kopf hängen. Leise spricht er zu sich selbst, erleuchtet durch schwaches Licht von draußen.

Garrett: Das wird ein längerer Aufenthalt..hoffentlich macht Basso sich keine Probleme. Nicht das er sie nicht immer hätte.

Die Augen schließt er und lauscht seiner Umgebung. Den hustenden Gefangenen, den zu Boden fallenden Wassertropfen, das Klirren von Ketten und letztendlich das Pochen seines eigenen Herzens. Die Worte und Reaktionen der beiden Männer, die ihn seid seinem Erwachen aufgesucht haben geht er in Ruhe nochmal durch. Ihm wird klar, das er sich über Corvo zu vorschnell ein Urteil gebildet hat. Wenig später kommen Wachen und holen moppernd die Leiche aus der Zelle gegenüber von Garrett.

Wache 1: Ekelhaft. Er hätte sofort verbrennen müssen..

Wache 2:Beschwer dich nicht. Wir müssen ihn nur raus bringen zu den anderen auf den Haufen, dann sind wir fertig.

Wache 1:Hoffentlich sterben die restlichen Kanalratten hier aufmerksamer.

Sie schaffen die Leiche raus und Garrett schaut ihnen unauffällig und doch konzentriert zu. Selbst wenn es nicht einfach wird zu entkommen, eins ist klar. So wie der arme Kerl den sie weg tragen will er nicht verenden, sondern noch mit wichtigen Informationen entkommen.


	6. Gefängnisaufenthalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein schöner Ort zum wohnen,wenn man sowas idylisches mag.

In der Zelle kann er mit den Ketten an den Handgelenken nicht viel tun. Deshalb nutzt er die meiste Zeit um den Leuten zu lauschen oder zu schlafen.Der erste Tag geht sehr ruhig von dannen. Selbst Corvo oder der Diebesfänger General zeigen sich nicht vor ihm. Am zweiten Tag weckt ihn das quietschen der Zellentür. Erschöpft öffnet er seine müden Augen und schaut hoch. Die Gittertür ist offen und eine Wache steht neben ihm. Er löst die Ketten von Garretts rechter Hand. Dann legt er ein Brot einfach vor Garrett auf den dreckigen Boden, bevor er wieder raus geht und die Zellentür hinter sich verschließt.

//Kein Wunder das die Gefangenen hier in den meisten Fällen sterben.//

Mit der freien Hand nimmt er das Brot und isst es einfach. Aus seiner Kindheit hat er gelernt das man in Notsituationen nehmen soll was man kriegen kann. Die Zelle gegenüber von ihm ist immer noch leer und es sind weniger Stimmen zu hören.

Mann 1: Bitte....ich will nicht sterben..

Mann 2: Ihr....ihr könnt uns nicht wie ihn sterben lassen.

Mann 3: Gebt es auf! Sie werden uns auch zu Tode schlagen. Wir müssen unser Schicksal akzeptieren....wir werden hier sterben und in einer Leichengrube an der Kaserne verenden.

//Die Leichen landen also einfach in einer Grube an einer Kaserne? Interessant.//

Dieses Wissen behält er erstmal im Hinterkopf und schaut sich nach einem Weg raus um. Dadurch das ein Arm nun frei ist kann er aufstehen und sich etwas strecken. Das Stumme sitzen hat ihn etwas versteifen lassen. Nur leise ist ein knacksen zu hören, vor allem im Schulter und Rücken Bereich. Das zweite Paar Ketten kann er nicht mit bloßer Hand lösen oder öffnen. Aber jetzt kann er sich etwas genauer in der Zelle umsehen. Auf Zehenspitzen klettert er leicht am Fenster hoch, sodass sein fest geketteter Arm gespannt ist und hält sich an den Gitterstäben fest.So kann er raus auf einen Weg schauen.

//Sind wir in den Bergen? Auf jeden Fall sind wir nicht mehr in der Stadt.//

Ohne Mühe landet er wieder auf den Boden und rutscht etwas auf dem dreckigen Boden weg. Shnell fängt er sein Gleichgewicht und die Kette klirrt. So ganz ohne seine Ausrüstung, ohne Schuhe, Waffen oder Werkzeug kommt er sich sehr angreifbar vor. An die Wand setzt er sich wieder hin und streckt die Beine ab. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Füße entlässt er ein schwaches seufzen aus seinem trockenen Hals. Die Zeit schreitet voran und Garrett nutzt die Ruhe um sich Mal die Ruhe zu nehmen, die Basso ihm Mal angeraten hatte. Später am Nachmittag wird die Tür am Ende des Flurs gut hörbar geöffnet und die Wachen vollführen einen Schichtwechsel. Damit endet auch seine Ruhe, denn die neuen zwei Wachen sind sehr gesprächig.

Wache 1: Irgendwas ist anders an dir. Moment – ich habs! Du stinkst nicht nach Schweiß und Pisse.

Wache 2: Ich habs gerade mit Polly Adler gemacht, der duftendsten Dockschwalbe von Skinmarket. Ihr Parfüm hängt sicher noch an mir.

Wache 1: Glückspilz. Ich steh schon zwei Monate auf ihrer Warteliste.

Wache 2: Bei mir warens fünf, und sie ist es wert.

Wache 1: Ein Seeman hat erzählt, dass Polly dieses Parfüm aus dem Ausland importiert.

Wache 2: Kein Wunder. Ihr Zimmer in Skinmarket riecht wie ein exotischer Garten.

Wache 1: Ist vermutlich das Vermögen wert, das sie zahlt, wenn so was wie du rein darf.

Anfangs ignoriert er das nutzlose Gespräch, so wie er es draußen auch machen würde. Aber die Männer unterhalten sich munter weiter. Als wollten sie auf die Gefangenen herab sehen und vor ihnen angeben erzählen sie sich davon, das sie noch saufen gehen wollen, wie reichere Leute sich Cockringe leisten, während die Ärmeren, wie sie selbst, sich Schweinedärme zusammenknoten müssen. Ihre Themenwahl bezieht sich öfter auf Geschlechtsverkehr, als zu sonst was anderem.

//...Langsam bin ich es Leid, diesen Tölpeln zuhören zu müssen..//

Die Augen macht er zu. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist weiß er nicht, nur das sein zweiter Arm plötzlich auch an seinem Körper runter hängt. Als er aufsieht liegt wieder ein Brot vor ihm und die Zellentür ist zu. Die Schritte von schweren Stiefeln sind leise zu hören, wie sie sich der Tür nach draußen nähern. Verwirrt nimmt er das Brot und hat nun beide Arme frei, in Folge dessen kann er sich wenigstens in seiner Zelle frei bewegen. Mit dem Brot in er Hand geht er zu den Gittern.

//Wer war das?//

Sehr dankend lässt er es erstmal darauf beruhen und isst. Wenig später kommen die Schritte wieder. Die Zeit hat Garrett genutzt um die Zelle genau zu erkunden und sich einen Plan zu überlegen.

Corvo: Du bist wohl lieber nachts wach.

Erschrocken schaut Garrett zu ihm rüber, dann kommt er zu den Gitterstäben und schließt die Augen wieder etwas. Die Hände legt er gegen das Gitternetz und steckt nur die Finger durch die Löcher. Ohne die Ausrüstung sind seine Haare, der leichte Stoppelbart über dem Mund, das schwach hellblaue Auge wo oben links, wenn man ihn betrachtet, eine Art Narbe ist, ähnlich der links über seinem Mund gut sichtbar. Anhand seiner Schritte hat er erkannt das es Corvo war, der seine Fesseln gelöst und ihm zu Essen gegeben hat.

Garrett: Was bringt es dir mich zu fangen und mir dann zu helfen?

Corvo: Ich habe meine Gründe einem Dieb zu helfen. Nicht weil ich einer bin. Ich besitze nur die Fähigkeiten eines Diebes und eines Kriegers.

Garrett: Was bist du dann?

Corvo: Ich war eine Leibgarde. Nun bin ich nur noch ein einfacher Söldner.

Normalerweise interessiert es Garrett nicht wirklich was anderen Leuten in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, aber alles an dem Mann vor ihm ist ein Mysterium. Bis er nicht weiß mit wem er es zu tun hat, hat er keine Chancen Corvo in einem erneuten Aufeinander treffen ausweichen zu können. Natürlich nur falls Garrett es schafft aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen.

Garrett: Wie kommst du zu diesem Wechsel?

Corvo: Bist du Neugierig, Meisterdieb?

Garrett: ....du nennst dich Söldner und hilfst Polizei und Watch. Das Geld kann bei einem wie dir nicht der Beweggrund sein, das du deine Fähigkeiten für solche Leute nutzt.

Corvo: Schlaues Kerlchen~

Sanft lächelt er und ist erstaunt wie gut Garrett ihn beobachtet hat. Zusätzlich amüsiert es ihn wie Garrett sich etwas ärgert, als ein Hündchen oder Kind hingestellt zu werden.

Corvo: Vielleicht verrate ich dir wieso, wenn wir uns die Tage nochmal sehen.

Wieder geht er einfach wortlos und lässt Garrett zurück. Dieser kommt sich veralbert vor. Erst hilft sein Fänger ihm, dann gibt er Rätsel auf und nun hat er noch einen Zwist in Garrett gesetzt. Auf der einen Seite seine Flucht, die er noch plant, auf der Anderen möchte er Wissen was mit Corvo ist.


	7. Das Ende eines Diebes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier wird ein Tod erklärt,wer also nichts davon lesen will lieber wegsehen und nächstes Kapitel anfangen~

Die nächsten Tage bekommt er weiterhin so von ihm Essen, doch etwas ist anders am Abend des zweiten Tages. An der Wand springt er hoch und packt die Gitterstäbe. Des öfteren beobachtet er so wie es draußen aussieht. Unter anderem merkt er sich etwa wann die Wachen Schichtwechsel haben.

//Sie halten sich an ihre Zeiten.Das könnte mir helfen.//

Als er hinter sich das leise Knarzen der Zellentür hört, lässt er die Gitter los und landet leise auf seinen Füßen. Zwei Wachen blicken ihn ernst an. Dabei richten sie ihre Waffen auf ihn.

Wache 1: Beweg dich raus.

Garrett: Wo bringt ihr mich hin?

Wache 2: Komm mit und sei still.

Leise murrend verlässt er die Zelle. Während eine Wache vor ihm läuft, geht die Andere hinter ihm. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Beiden ihren Stiefeln patschen seine nackten Füße auf dem Boden, wo kleine Wasserpfützen sind. Mit den Wachen verlässt er das Gefängnis und gelangt in ein Treppenhaus. Sie führen ihn die Treppen runter und einen Flur entlang. Durch die Fenster kann man in eine große Fabrik schauen, in der Menschen in Lumpen, ähnlich denen die Garrett trägt, hart arbeiten. Doch dort wird er nicht hingebracht, sondern in einen Raum wo Blut an manchen Stellen auf dem Boden ist. Dort wo das Blut ist sind auch Ketten an der Wand. Sie bringen Garrett zu einer Kette die von der Decke in den Raum hängt.

Wache 1: Heb die Arme.

Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Befehlen zu folgen. Die Arme streckt er senkrecht hoch und die Wachen befestigen die Fesseln am Ende der Kette um Garretts Handgelenke. Dieser steht so etwas schwankend auf den Zehenspitzen. Durch die Tür kommt eine dritte Wache. An der Uniform ist sichtbar das er einen höheren Rang hat. In der Hand hat er Garretts Todschläger bei sich.

Wache 2: Offizier der Gefangene ist bereit.

Offizier: Gut, dann fangen wir an. Also Meisterdieb. Wo ist dein Versteck?

Garrett: Wieso sollte ich euch das verraten?

Offizier: Sei lieber nicht zu stur.

Schweigend schaut Garrett ihn an, wie der Offizier zu ihm kommt. Mit dem Todschläger schlägt er Garrett gegen die Seite. Dieser ächzt vor Schmerz kurz auf und beißt sich auf die Zähne.

Officier: Sehen wir mal wie lange du noch schweigst~

Er weiß nicht wie lange sie ihn weiter befragen und schlagen. Irgendwann endet die Folter und die Wachen schleifen ihn zurück, die Treppen hoch zu den Zellen. Bei der Zelle angekommen werfen sie ihn rein und gehen wieder. Eine Weile bleibt er so liegen, die Augen geschlossen und den Schmerz langsam verkraftend. Wie er die Augen nach einigen Minuten wieder öffnet sieht er Schuhe vor sich. Ohne Mühe wird er von Corvo angehoben und an die Wand gesetzt. 

Corvo: Ein sturer Kopf. Du gibst wohl nicht so einfach auf~

Ein sanftes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Garrett sieht es nicht richtig, da seine Augen nur halb geöffnet sind. Plötzlich spürt er Corvos Lippen auf seinen eigenen, wie dieser ihn sachte küsst und dabei seinen Kopf knapp unter den Ohren hält.

Corvo: Deine Sachen befinden sich in einem Lagerraum, in der Kaserne, die über dem Gefängnis liegt. Mitglieder von Watch kommen dort ohne Probleme rein.

Kurz streichelt er ihm über die Wange, bevor er aufsteht. Schwach hebt Garrett eine Hand an seine Lippen. Ein kribbeliges Gefühl kommt in ihm auf und verscheucht kurz seine Erschöpfung.

//Wieso tut er das?!//

Ihm fehlt die Kraft um Corvo zu folgen, deshalb kann er ihm nur nach schauen, während Corvo die Zelle verlässt. Am nächsten Tag wird er wieder von den Wachen befragt, schweigt aber weiterhin. Das Ergebnis ist das selbe wie zuvor. Mit vielen Prellungen und zum Teil leicht blutigen Wunden landet er in der Zelle. Erst am Abend kommen wieder Wachen zu ihm.

Wache 1: Ist er tot?

Wache 2: Sieht so aus. Er rührt sich nicht.

Sie gehen zu ihm rein und der eine betrachtet Garrett näher und tritt ihm in die Seite. Nachdem Garrett nicht reagiert schaut er zu seinem Kollegen.

Wache 2: Der ist Tod. Sag dem General bescheid, dann schaffen wir seine Leiche raus zum Rest.

Wache 1: Ja.Dann sind wir diesen Dreck endlich los.

Zustimmend nickt sein Kollege und während einer bei Garrett vor der Zelle bleibt, meldet der Andere dem Diebesfänger-General Harlan das Garrett Tod ist. Dieser veranlasst Garrett zu durchsuchen, ob dieser noch etwas bei sich hat und ihn dann zu entsorgen. Die Wache kehrt zu seinem Kollegen zurück und sie gehen zu Garrett. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden tasten sie Garretts Körper ab, von Kopf bis Fuß. Dabei öffnen sie sogar seinen Mund. Einer der beiden Wachen greift ihm sogar in die Hose, ohne eine Reaktion vom Körper.

Wache 1: Nichts. Schaffen wir ihn raus.

Jeder packt einen Arm und sie ziehen ihn aus dem Gefängnis raus. Aber anders wie sonst führt der Weg nun die Treppen hoch wo die Kaserne liegt. Sie gehen nicht in die Kaserne, sondern durch einen Hinterausgang raus. Draußen ist ein anderer Soldat der sich übergibt, keinen Meter entfernt von ihm ist ein Haufen Leichen. Die Wachen werfen Garrett einfach vor den Haufen auf den Boden, wo sich bereits mehrere Leute übergeben haben. 

Wache 2: Hast du zu viel gesoffen?

Wache 3: Anders kann man diesen Drecksjob nicht ertragen.

Sie gehen rein und der Mond wird von Wolken langsam verdeckt. Der Schatten des erlischenden Mondlichts wandert über den Leichenhaufen und dann ist auch Garrett in Schatten gehüllt.


	8. Auferstehung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klar war er nicht Tod,sonst stände das doch obenXD

Auf der Hälfte vom Berg, die noch über einen Wanderpfad gut zu erreichen ist liegt die Kaserne. Sie ist der oberste Teil des Cragscleft Gefängnis, welches darunter liegt. Die Leichen landen erst am Hinterausgang der Kaserne,wo der kalte Wind sie konserviert und werden später entsorgt. Eine Wache kommt durch die Hintertür raus und torkelt gefährlich herum. Es fällt Licht in die Gasse hinten und das Gelächter aus der Kaserne ist zu hören. Benommen geht der betrunkene Mann näher zum Leichenhaufen und erbricht sich davor. Zwei andere Wachen kommen raus.

Wache 1: Na zu viel gesoffen?~

Wache 2: Aber gut auf den Abschaum gezielt~

Wache 3: Urgh..was?

Wache 2: Guck das du nüchtern wirst. Morgen sollst du die Zelle von diesem Diebesabschaum übernehmen, der verreckt ist.

Wache 1: Wurde Zeit. Eine Plage weniger.

Wache 3: Ja..ich...mache ja.

Wache 2: Hoffentlich.Gehen wir.

Sie lassen ihren Kollegen draußen und schließen die Tür. Dieser schaut auf Garretts Leiche und kneift die Augen zusammen.

Wache: ...sollte der..nicht blass sein, wenn er Tod ist?

Bevor er reagieren kann umpacken zwei Hände seinen Kopf und schlagen ihn nach vorne auf den Boden. So wird die Wache direkt bewusstlos. Unter den Leichen kommt Garrett ganz hervor und zieht die Wache zur Wand hin. Die Fetzenhose, die er noch trägt, ist an einem Bein voll mit dem Erbrochenem von der Wache. Man sieht gut was dieser zuletzt zu sich genommen hat. Seinen Ekel schluckt er runter und streift sich die Gefangenenkluft ab. Dann nimmt er dem Wachmann die Uniform ab und schlüpft schnell rein. Obwohl die Sachen etwas zu groß sind, hofft er das es nicht auffällt. Die Tür macht er auf und schaut vorsichtig rein. Ein Flur führt runter zu drei Türen. Eine am Ende vom Flur, eine Zweite kurz davor rechts und knapp gegenüber von der Zweiten noch eine Dritte. Den Wachmann zieht er rein und setzt ihn an eine Wand, damit dieser draußen nicht erfriert. Sollte Jemand auf den Flur kommen und ihn sehen wäre das für ihn die Endstation, aber er bleibt dabei Niemanden zu töten, wenn es nicht sein muss. Schnell schleicht er den Flur runter. Die Tür rechts ist offen und führt in die Kaserne, allerdings muss man erst an der Bar die dahinter rechts liegt vorbei. Demnach kann man ihn ihm Flur nicht gleich sehen. Hinter der Tür verschwindet er und öffnet die andere Tür auf der Linken. Hier hinter findet sich eine Treppe.

//Das ist der Weg zum Gefängnis....da möchte ich nicht nochmal hin.//

Leise schließt er die Tür wieder und sein Blick fällt auf die letzte Tür. Hoffnungsvoll öffnet er sie und findet dahinter einen Lagerraum. Im vorderen Bereich sind Regale, Fässer und Kisten mit Lebensmitteln, vor allem Alkohol und Brot. Zwischen Regal und Wand geht er bis zur Wand gerade aus durch. Dort kann er links herum weiter in den Raum wo noch mehr Fässer sind. In einem Regal liegt Kleidung und andere Sachen, die nur von den Gefangenen sein können. Schnell entdeckt Garrett seine Kleidung und eine kleinere Kiste in der dazu noch all seine Ausrüstung liegt. Aus dem Regal nimmt er sich einen Sack und verstaut seine Sachen darin. Mit dem Sack über der Schulter verlässt er den Lagerraum und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Kurz holt er Luft und betritt die Kaserne, als sei er eine Wache, so wie die Anderen auch. In der Kaserne trinken und reden die Wachen eifrig. Ein mulmiges Gefühl macht sich in Garrett breit sich so im Licht unter den ganzen Wachen zu bewegen. Nur noch 5 Schritte von der Tür entfernt zieht eine Wache ihm zum Tisch.

Wache: Hey du!

//Verdammt..//

Wache: Wieso gehst du schon, trink noch mit uns~

Fröhlich drückt die Wache ihm einen vollen Krug in die Hand und trinkt aus seinem eigenen. Aus Sorge das er auffliegt, wenn er ablehnt, trinkt er aus dem Krug.Das Getränk läuft ihm den Hals runter wo es gleich etwas brennt. Am liebsten hätte er es ausgespuckt. Mit Alkohol hat er nicht viel am Hut. Die Wache setzt sich wieder zu seinem Kollegen und ist abgelenkt. Sofort stellt Garrett den Krug hin und geht weiter zur Tür nach draußen. Jetzt aber schneller noch wie vorhin. Tatsächlich schafft er es raus und entfernt sich von der Kaserne um den Pfad runter zu stolpern. Unten angekommen führt eine Brücke vom Ufer zur Stadt. Unten am Ufer nimmt er einen Schluck Wasser.

Bah...es schmeckt kaum besser wie das Gesöff...  
Seine Ausrüstung legt er ganz an und versenkt die Uniform im Wasser. Dann eilt er über die Brücke hinweg zur Stadt mit der Taverne "Der verkrüppelte Burrick" im Stonemarket als Ziel. Über die Dächer und durch die dunklen Gassen findet er gewohnt und deutlich entspannter seinen Weg, nun wo er wieder ungesehen und versteckt sein kann. In der Taverne angekommen geht er in den Raum wo Basso ist.

Basso: Ich habe ihm immer gesagt er ist zu leichtsinnig, aber hört er auf mich. Nein.

Wie er sich umdreht und Garrett sieht schreit er kurz auf und lässt fast die Briefe fallen. Garrett bleibt ruhig bei der Tür stehen.

Basso: Garrett! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, das du dich nicht so an mich ranschleichen sollst?!

Garrett: Oft genug.

Basso: Es ging die Nachricht um das sie dich gefasst haben. Wo warst du?

Garrett: Sie hatten mich, aber ich bin entkommen.

Basso: Und kommst gleich zu mir. Du machst mir Schwierigkeiten. Was brauchst du denn?...

Er betrachtet Garrett, wie dieser näher zum Tisch geht und etwas schwankt. Sofort zieht Basso ihn auf einen Hocker und betrachtet ihn.

Basso: Sag mir nicht du hast dich auch noch zur Feier deiner Flucht besoffen?

Garrett: Nein. Ich brauche deine Hilfe für die Wunden..

Basso: Na super. Zeig Mal.

Er geht die Tür verschließen,während Garrett seine Ausrüstung obenrum ablegt. Um die Gelenke kann er sich selbst kümmern, aber an den Rücken kommt er nicht. Aus einer Kiste nimmt Basso was er da hat und versorgt Garrett so gut er nur kann. Aber er ist kein Arzt, dementsprechend kann er es nur grob beurteilen.

Basso: Du solltest dich lieber eine Zeit verdeckt halten mein Freund. Sonst bist du nächstes Mal kein Gefangener, sondern gleich Tod.

Garrett: Ich werde es mir merken. Danke Basso.

Nun geht es ihm besser und nachdem er sich noch mit Nahrung für ein paar Tage eingedeckt hat kehrt er zurück zu seinem Versteck. Er achtet genau darauf ob ihm Jemand folgt und wie Basso es ihm geraten hat bleibt er kurzzeitig dort um sich zu kurieren. Derweil ist Corvo auf dem Pfad zum Berg und schaut auf die Stadt.

Corvo: Nun leckt sich der Hund die Wunden, nur darauf wartend wieder auf Beutezug zu gehen.


	9. Entdeckt, Enttarnt, Enthüllt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier werden Leute entdeckt,Diebe enttarnt und Haut enthüllt~

Schon nach wenigen Tagen geht Garrett wieder raus. Erstmal macht er nur kleine Raubzüge oder Aufträge von Basso. Durch das Fenster kommt er wieder in den Turm und geht die Treppe runter. Dort gibt es neben den Schaukästen mit wertvollem Schmuck nun auch zwei kleine halbe Kisten, in denen städtische Denkmaltafeln aufrecht und hintereinander stehen. An den zwei Wänden über den Schaukästen hängen die gestohlenen Gemälde. Bei einem Schaukasten bleibt er stehen und betrachtet den Schmuck.

Corvo: Die Atmung stoppen,den Körper ruhig stellen und durch weniges Bewegen runter kühlen um Tod zu wirken. Keine schlechte Idee.

Erschrocken dreht er sich um und zieht seinen Todschläger. Neben der Treppe steht die Kiste in der Garrett Ausrüstung und Ersatzteile verstaut sind, aber auch wenige Dinge zur Versorgung von Wunden. Corvo lehnt an der Kiste und hat einen Wasserpfeil in der Hand.

Garrett: Wie bist du her gekommen?

Corvo: Auf dem selben Weg wie du auch. Ich brauchte dir nur folgen und dich Beobachten. Steck deine Waffe weg, ich will dich nicht fangen.

Garrett: Weshalb bist du dann hier?

Corvo: Ich will mit dir reden. Mehr nicht.

Langsam steckt er seinen Todschläger wieder weg, behält ihn aber Griffbereit und bleibt auf Abstand. Corvo hat er genau im Auge.

Garrett: Du nimmst mich gefangen, hilfst mir, gibst mir Rätsel auf und nun willst du reden?

Corvo: Ich möchte nur eins von dir Wissen, im Austausch sage ich dir, was du von mir nicht weißt.

Kurz überlegt Garrett, bevor er sich mit einem nicken auf das Angebot einlässt. Den Abstand hält er allerdings weiter aufrecht.

Garrett: Was willst du Wissen?

Corvo: Was dir passiert ist. Dein Auge ist blau und die Gesichtshälfte ist deutlich zerrissen.

Eine Hand legt Garrett auf seine rechte Gesichtshälfte. Seid dem Unfall wo er Erin das letzte Mal gesehen hat und wo er wieder zu sich kam ist diese Hälfte mit leichten Rissen versät. Sie schmerzen nicht, sind nicht offen und anders wie Narben. Es ist als wäre er wie eine Vase etwas eingerissen. Unfreiwillig sagt er ihm kurz das es ein Unfall war, bei dem er Jemanden verloren hat und selbst noch nicht genau weiß was los war oder wieso er sich nicht daran erinnert was mit ihm in dem einen Jahr direkt danach passiert ist.

Corvo: Hm...das klingt durchaus mysteriös. Nun gut, du hast deinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten. Nun zu mir. Ich war wegen meiner Fähigkeiten die Leibgarde der Kaiserin, dort wo ich herkomme. Aber als sie ermordet wurde, gab man mir die Schuld. Ich konnte das Gegenteil beweisen, aber für mich war es keine Heimat mehr, deshalb bin ich weg.

Ruhig schaut er zu Garrett und nähert sich ihm dann etwas. Der weicht ihm gleich aus und läuft einen Beugen so gut es geht um Corvo. Eine Hand an seinem Todschläger und im Rücken der Mechanismus der Uhr vom Turm.

Corvo: Ist dein Wissen nun gestillt?

Garrett: Ja. Damit haben wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Aber..ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Du kennst mein Versteck.

Corvo: Du willst mich töten?

Es klingt spöttisch und nun haben sie durch ihr laufen die Plätze getauscht. Schnell zieht Garrett seinen Todschläger, Angriffsbereit um sein Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Garrett:....ja.

Wieder kommt Corvo auf ihn zu. Doch jetzt bewegt Garrett sich ihm entgegen und will an ihm vorbei, hinter ihn gelangen und Corvo niederschlagen. Durchaus kommt er schneller weg,aber Corvo erkennt den Trick, streckt einen Arm aus und fängt ihn ab. Bevor Garrett reagieren kann wird er am Hals gepackt und gewaltsam gegen die Wand neben dem Bett gedrückt. Seine Waffe lässt er fallen und packt, ringend nach Luft, Corvos Handgelenk.

Corvo: Ich habe keinen Grund dich The Watch auszuliefern.

Garrett: ...hah...wieso?...hn...

Seine Frage wird gleich beantwortet, wie Corvo seinen Hals los lässt und seine Hände gegen die Wand drückt. So kann Garrett nicht weg und plötzlich spürt er die Lippen des Anderen auf seinen eigenen. Mit geweiteten Augen schaut er ihn an. Ein ruhiger und entschlossener Blick liegt in Corvos Augen. Irgendwas in ihm hindert ihn daran etwas gegen den Kuss zu tun und seine Augen fallen zu. Das Gefühl hatte er schon vergessen. Es kommt ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, das sie einfach so da stehen und seine Hände los gelassen werden. Als Corvo sich dann von ihm löst und etwas zurück geht merkt er eine leichte Kälte an sich. Schweigend betrachten sich die Männer, dann geht Corvo zur Treppe hoch und verschwindet durch das kaputte Fenster. Den irritierten Garrett lässt er einfach zurück. Er braucht etwas um sich von der Wand zu lösen und zum Fenster zu gehen.

Garrett:...wieso..macht er das?

Mit den Fingern streicht er sich über die Lippen und vermisst das warme Gefühl, auch wenn er selbst nicht versteht wieso.

Garrett:...was ist mit mir los?..


	10. Eine Warnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun doch keine HautXD

Ein paar Tage bleibt er noch im Schatten untergetaucht,bevor er wieder kleine Diebestouren vollzieht um sich die nötigen Materialien und Lebensmittel zu besorgen um sich ganz zu erholen. In der Stadt ist viel los und er schleicht über Balken von Dach zu Dach. Ein paar kleine Beutestücke konnte er schon finden. Zufrieden tänzelt er meisterlich über einen Balken,als ihn eine leere Flasche voll an der Schulter trifft. Im Schreck verliert er den Halt und fällt zur Seite. Knapp kann er sich am Balken festhalten und baumelt in der Luft. Durch den Regen verliert er aber den Griff vom nassen Holz und fällt runter. Umdrehen kann er sich nicht und macht sich bereit für eine ziemlich unsanfte Landung mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Allerdings bleibt diese aus und er wird gefangen. Erschrocken und überrascht sieht er zu seinem Fänger und grummelt in die Maske als er Corvo sieht. Ihn wollte er nun wirklich als letztes sehen nach der Aktion in seinem Versteck. Ohne ein Wort wird Garrett zu einer Seitengasse getragen und dort erst abgesetzt.

Garrett: Was soll das?

Corvo: Hör auf zu stehlen.

Garrett: Sicher nicht.

Sofort will er gehen, jedoch drückt Corvo ihn unsanft an die Wand. Ernst sieht er zu Garrett runter und zieht seine Maske runter. Dieses Mal tritt der Dieb ihn aber weg und geht. Allerdings nicht weit, bis er an die Wand zurückgeschubst wird und Corvo mit dem Unterarm neben Garretts Kopf an der Wand lehnt. Als wäre nichts sieht dieser zu ihm hoch und grinst frech.

Garrett: Schönen Abend. Ist was?

Corvo: Ich warne dich nur. Hör auf,sonst hilft dir keiner mehr.

Mit diesen Worten lässt er von Garrett ab und geht. Wieder bleibt der Meisterdieb verdutzt stehen und hat noch mehr Fragen. Aus Corvo will und wird er einfach nicht schlau. Natürlich wird er nicht auf Corvo hören, das wäre ja die Höhe. Er hat schon immer geklaut und wird es auch immer tun. Aber das dieser Mann so viele Fragen bei ihm offen lässt kann er einfach nicht ausstehen. Ebenso wenig das er nur alle paar Tage oder Wochen mal was von ihm hört und wenn so überraschend das er kaum Zeit hat alles zu überdenken. Es ist Abend auf der Auldale Brücke und die Stimmung in der Stadt ist recht gut.Ein Fest findet statt, veranstaltet durch den Wohltäter Orion und seine Götzen. So findet er im Volk natürlich viele Anhänger und Leute die ihn mögen. Das Fest nutze ich um in ein Haus einzusteigen.Die kleineren Beutestücke im Büro, Schrank und Schubladen sind schon gut, aber ich habe ein größeres Ziel im Auge. Das glitzernde Gefieder soll in einem Safe versteckt hinter einem Bild verstaut sein. Als ich den Vorhang beiseite schiebe sehe ich erst Unmengen Vogelkäfige mit Krähen auf dem Dachboden stehen und von der Decke hängen.

//Ich bin besser leise.//

An den Käfigen schleiche ich vorbei in Richtung eines Bildes. Darauf ist eine Frau mit einem Glas Wein. Die Ränder des Bildes gehe ich schnell ab und entdecke die versteckten Schalter, durch dessen Betätigung das Bild nach oben fährt und den Tresor zum Vorschein bringt. Schnell sind meine Dietriche gezückt und ich mache mich dran das Schloss zu knacken.

//Was verschlossen ist kann geöffnet werden.Was versteckt ist kann gefunden werden.Was dir gehört kann meins werden.//

Mit einem kurzen Knack gibt das Schloss nach und meine Dietriche verschwinden wieder so schnell wie ich sie gezückt habe. Nun brauche ich den Tresor nur noch öffnen und da ist es. Das glitzernde Gefieder. Eine schöne Halskette mit fünf Reihen vorne, die auf zwei Seiten gespalten sind. Die Oberen und unteren mit kleinen Rubinen in Fassungen, dazwischen drei Reihen mit kleinen Perlen. In der Mitte ist ein großer Viereckiger dunkel Roter Rubin. Am Kettenband hinten hebe ich das gute Stück an und betrachte es zufrieden. Dann stecke ich es weg und nehme das nächste Fenster um raus zu kommen. Diese Beute macht sich sicher gut bei meinen Sammlerstücken. Ein paar Häuser betrete ich noch auf dem Weg zum Glockenturm und stehle was ich kriegen kann. Im Turm angekommen verstaue ich meine Beute und sehe mir die Halskette nochmals an.

Corvo: Du kannst es wohl nicht lassen.

Erschrocken fährt Garrett fast aus seiner Haut und dreht sich ruckartig zur Treppe um wo Corvo steht. Etwas verunsichert lächelt er und hatte sehr gehofft ihn nicht so schnell wieder zu sehen.

Garrett: Ich Lebe um zu stehlen, wieso sollte ich mich davon abhalten lassen?~

Noch versucht er ruhig und taff zu bleiben, aber so leicht fällt ihm das nicht. Seufzend kommt Corvo die Treppe runter und auf Garrett zu. Der lässt die Kette in den Schaukasten gleiten und weicht zur Seite aus. Das Spiel macht der Krieger erst mit, dann kommt er direkt auf den Dieb zu und zieht diesen an der Kleidung näher.

Corvo: Ich hatte dich gewarnt,falls du das noch nicht vergessen hast.

Garrett: Sicher nicht.

Corvo: Dann gebe ich dir mehr als nur eine Warnung.

Die Verwirrung ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er merkt nur noch wie er an der Taille hochgehoben wird und seine Füße den Boden verlassen.


	11. Drang nach Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich etwas Liebe nach all dem Chaos

Zeit zum fragen bleibt nicht, da er schon auf sein Bett geworfen wird. Noch bevor er aufsehen konnte und Zeit hat aufzustehen lehnt Corvo über ihm und drückt Garrett runter. Zum sprechen kommt keiner, da der Dieb gleich geküsst wird und wieder das kribbelige Gefühl auf seinen Lippen spürt. Wegdrücken kann Garrett ihn sicher nicht und muss ihn machen lassen. So schlimm findet er es dann doch nicht, ist aber überrascht wie Corvo versucht seine Ausrüstung zu öffnen. Aber aufhalten tut Garrett ihn nicht. Wozu, bis er die Ausrüstung entfernt kriegt dauert das eh ewig. Was der Meisterdieb dabei vergisst ist das Corvo auch ein Dieb ist und flinke Finger, sowie Erfahrung mit Ausrüstungen hat. Schnell hat er ein paar Riemen und Schnüre gelöst und zieht Garrett schon teils aus. Genug um schon seine Brust zu befreien. Den leichten Wind spürt dieser sofort auf der Haut und kann nicht glauben wie schnell das ging. Den Mund macht er auf um was zu sagen, merkt aber wieder die Lippen des Anderen und wie dieser mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund kommt. Knapp ahnt er worauf das hinauslaufen wird, aber irgendwie hat er nicht das verlangen etwas dagegen zu tun, obwohl er genau das haben sollte. Im Turm hört man ihr schmatzen und es gefällt ihm gut. Dadurch das Beide leichten Stoppelbart haben piksen sie sich gegenseitig. Die Kleidung von Garrett öffnet Corvo bei ihrem heißen Kuss weiter und bis zum Beckenansatz kommt Garretts sehr blasse und mit vielen Narben übersähter Körper zum Vorschein. Mit den dick in schwarz umrandeten Augen sieht der Dieb zu seinem Gegenüber und streift ihm auch die Jacke von den Schultern. Nur ein Schwung ist nötig das Garrett auf Corvos Becken über diesem sitzt und ihm ebenfalls die Kleidung öffnet. Eigentlich sollte er das nicht, aber irgendwas ist in ihm. Ein Trieb gegen den er nichts tun kann. Als Corvo aber die Hände hochstreckt und ihm neben der Maske noch die Kapuze runter ziehen will hält Garrett ihn fest. Nicht lange, denn wieder drehen sie sich und Corvo liegt wieder oben und zieht die Kapuze runter. So kommen bei Garrett kurze und ganz zerzauste und dreckige schwarze Haare zum Vorschein. Sie passen zu ihm und man sieht das er sie sich selbst schneidet, so verschnitten wie es hier und da aussieht, auch wenn es nicht viel ist. Inzwischen hat Garrett darin immerhin Übung.

Corvo: Ohne Kapuze bist du eindeutig schöner.

Garrett: Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein das du mich gerade unten halten kannst.

Jetzt ist es Garrett der Corvo küsst und ihr herumgerolle geht noch etwas weiter, wobei sie sich gegenseitig entkleiden. Die Sachen landen einfach auf dem Bett, halb raus oder direkt ganz daneben. Wie Corvos großen und rauen Hände seinen Körper entlang streichen kribbelt es und Garrett zuckt sichtlich zusammen. Schon immer hat er sich unter seiner Ausrüstung verborgen und ist deshalb an der bloßen Haut empfindlicher.

Corvo: So empfindlich?"

Etwas lächelt er und streift hinab. Durch seine Körpergröße und das Training ist er natürlich besser gebaut und beschmückt als Garrett. Der sieht nur leicht rot weg und sagt nichts dazu. Durch seine blasse Haut wirkt er viel roter, als er eigentlich ist. Als Corvo allerdings eine Hand über sein Glied streifen lässt und zu seinem Hintern sieht der Dieb ihn an.

Corvo: Hast du Angst? Lass dich drauf ein.

Die Augen hält er Garrett zu, während er seinen Körper entlang streicht und etwas an dem kleineren seinem Glied reibt.Durch die zugehaltenen Augen sieht Garrett ihn nicht mehr und alles fühlt sich intensiver an. So hat er die Dunkelheit in der er sonst immer ist noch nie kennengelernt. Schnell merkt er wie sein Körper wärmer wird und wie jede Stelle die Corvo berührt brennt. Das ist alles völlig neu, doch er gibt sich dem einfach hin. Wie Corvo ihn dann küsst legt Garrett einfach die Arme um dessen Nacken und behält die Augen zu. Langsam wird er in der Hand die sein bestes Stück hält steif. Das dann aber auch noch sein Hals geküsst und abgeleckt wird macht ihn nur mehr an. Eine Weile lässt er Corvo einfach mit seinem Körper machen was dieser will und sieht dann zu ihm. Nun setzt er sich auf und küsst den Wachmann heiß. Jetzt möchte er ihm was gutes tun, braucht aber beide Hände um Corvos Glied richtig zu packen und zu pumpen. Das ist einfach weil Garrett kleine und schlanke Hände hat, die gut geeignet sind zum klauen.Lange und dementsprechend intensiv gehen sie aufeinander ein, bis Garrett ihn unterbricht.

Garrett:....nun mach endlich..

Etwas moppernd kommt es von ihm und er wusste gleich wo das Enden wird. Führen will er schon, aber mit Corvo darum streiten würde nichts bringen. Vorbereitet ist er schon und hat noch zwei Finger in sich, die nun raus genommen werden. Sanft wie Corvo an sich halt ist küsst er Garretts Stirn.

Corvo: Wie du wünschst.

Gut gezielt setzt er an und schiebt sich dann in den kleinen Dieb. Feste hält sich Garrett an dem stämmigen Kerl fest und spürt wie er langsam tiefer geweitet wird, aber schmerzen tut es nicht nach ihrem langen und intensiven Vorspiel. Um aber keine unsittlichen Geräusche von sich zu geben küsst er Corvo. Kaum wie dieser ganz in ihm versunken ist bewegt er sein Becken und nimmt den Dieb und das ziemlich ordentlich. Beim Sex ist er tatsächlich sehr wild, was man kaum denken könnte bei seinem ruhigen Charakter. Den Kuss unterbricht Garrett dann doch und lässt seiner Stimme freien lauf. Neben seinem lauten und hemmungslosen stöhnen ist nur das knarzen des Bettes zu hören. Zu ihrem Glück sind sie ganz oben im Glockenturm, dann kann sie bis zu einer bestimmten Lautstärke Niemand hören. Es ist einfach überwältigend und an Verhütung denkt Garrett nicht. Sterben wird er eh und wenn er bedenkt welche Möglichkeiten es da nur gibt für viel Geld oder aus Tiergedärmen, dann nimmt er es eher in Kauf krank zu werden. Eine Kerze nicht weit von ihnen spendet romantisches Licht, während die Männer sich dem Liebesspiel hingeben. Erst als Garrett die warme Flüssigkeit in sich spürt legt sich Corvo neben ihn und zieht den Dieb eng an sich.

Garrett:....bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein...

Corvo: Natürlich nicht, Meisterdieb~

Sanft lächelt er und macht Garrett ganz verlegen, wofür er sich zu gerne Ohrfeigen würde.


	12. Über den Dächern der Stadt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja das süße Paar~

Elegant springt er übers Dach und an ein Seil. Daran rutscht Garrett runter und lässt sich kurz vorm Ende fallen. Kaum auf dem Boden läuft er die Gasse runter, als aus einer kleinen Nebenstraße zwei Hände ihn packen. Seufzend geht Corvo mit Garret unterm Arm wie einen Sack weiter. Mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Boden versucht Garrett natürlich weg zu kommen und ist verärgert.

Corvo: Du schon wieder Wann lernst du es.

Garrett: Sobald du mich loslässt.

Mit einem gekonnten Schlag trifft er Corvos Magen und wird fallen gelassen, landet aber wie eine Katze auf allen Vieren und sprintet sofort los. Lange ist Corvo nicht abgelenkt und folgt ihm sofort. Wieder kriegt er ihn zu packen, da Garretts Ausdauer geringer ist, und zieht ihn ins dunkel. Dort drückt er ihn an die wand und küsst ihn heiß.

Corvo: ...du lernst nie aus.

Garrett: Ich werde immer ein Dieb bleiben.Gewöhn dich dran.

Grinsend hält er Corvo dessen Geldbeutel hin und huscht schon wieder weg, die der verdutzt zu ihm sieht. Seufzend sieht Corvo dem Dieb nach wie er auf ein Dach klettert und im Licht vom Mond steht.

Corvo: So ist es auch am besten~


End file.
